Sadly Sings Destiny
by Amber Dread
Summary: What price Balance? ... Oneshot


_Two years after The Last Jedi..._

 _'_

They were losing.

Not that that was news, but there were barely any of them left now. Leia was gone, Chewie, Rose, even Finn, _even Finn.  
_ It was just Rey and Poe now and a ragged bunch of desperate dreamers. They were more like fleeing refugees than a Rebel army.  
If there had been any Light left in Kylo Ren, any part of Ben Solo lingering in the corners of his mind, they were now gone.

All was darkness, his very soul was pitch black, he was completely unredeemable.  
He showed no mercy, no quarter in his pursuit of the Galaxy, even planets that sat on the fence were weeded out, decimated if they resisted his call to pledge allegiance to him and his New Order.  
He had been methodically and systematically snuffing out any hope, any Light that still remained the length and breadth of the Galaxy.  
He was a force majeure, and by extension, so was the planet hungry New Order. They were a ravening beast, a monster of nightmares, only this one was real, and Rey finally realised that there would be no escape.

Eventually she would fall to his sword, like all else. It didn't matter that she may evade him for what could perhaps be years, she would fall, as would the rest of the Galaxy.  
Now, it was just a matter of when.  
There was however, one possibility left to her, to save as much of the Galaxy as was left. It was a small chance, very small, it likely wouldn't work at all, but it was all she was left with.  
Poe still said they would go down fighting, take as many as they possibly could with them, but that wasn't good enough, it wouldn't stem the tide, it probably wouldn't even count as a drop in the ocean.  
So a hero's death would gain them nothing, even a courageous last stand streamed all over the holonet would likely reap nothing of significance...  
But a coward's death... now that, may possibly make the difference the Galaxy needed to start to Resist again.  
If her research was correct, (and her limited sources were sketchy at best), if one person in a force bond pair died, _so did the other.  
_ She would be taking herself out, yes, but the death of the Supreme Leader would far outweigh the loss of the Last Jedi.  
Once she had discovered this, she had ruminated on it for days, keeping it close to her chest as she meditated, hoping for guidance...

Somehow, through it all, the Falcon still survived, beaten and worn and held together mostly by duratape and wire, but still kicking and saving their hides on a regular basis.

They had paused on the edge of wild space, to lick their wounds and plan their next move, when Rey felt a swelling of the force around her, as if it had breathed out... and nodded its head in resignation and acceptance.

There must be Balance.

So Rey gave the surviving bunch of Rebels a tired smile, patted Poe on the back, and took herself off to the quiet of Number 3 Hold. This was where she went to meditate and everyone respectfully always left her alone here, unless there was an emergency.

She knew if she told Poe of her plans, he would stop her, and if she were honest with herself, she may cave to his persuasion... for a few days at least, and they could make all the difference.

She wrote a brief note to Poe, explaining her reasons and apologising for leaving him and not saying goodbye. He had been a good friend, he was now her only friend and deserting him like this left her feeling guilty for such a betrayal, but it was necessary, she was sure of that now.

Rey settled herself on the floor, patting it affectionately and whispering a goodbye to the Falcon too. It had served them all so faithfully, it had become as much of a friend as Poe was, and carried so many precious memories and reminders of the people they had lost. She hoped it survived to see hope blossom in the Galaxy once more.

"You sure you want to do this, kid?"  
Rey looked up to see Luke standing solemnly a few feet away, she sighed and nodded as she took out his lightsaber, which she had found on Ahch-To when she went back there, almost two years ago now.  
"Yes... I think it is the only way, I am sorry."  
He raised his eyebrows, an action only just visible on his force ghost, "You don't need to apologise for trying to save the galaxy, Rey."  
Rey nodded, then placed the lightsaber over her heart, she bit her lip and looked up at him again, "Will you stay with me? I... don't want to be alone."  
Luke's craggy face softened as he nodded, "I will stay."  
Rey nodded once more, took a deep breath and opened the bond.  
Despite all that had happened, all the atrocities he had perpetrated, her heart still fluttered in her chest as they connected once more.  
He had his back to her, dressed as usual in his black robes, standing tall but still managing to seem hunched at the same time, as if he felt the monstrous weight of his crimes subconsciously.  
There was a pause, then he spoke, "I had wondered how long it would be before you contacted me. I confess I thought you would last a little longer, scavenger."  
Rey felt her face ripple with many emotions before she stilled it once more, she firmed her grip on the lightsaber, "I am sorry to disappoint you. I just came to say goodbye, Ben."  
He turned at that, brows drawn down in an angry, hollow face, his gaze fell on the lightsaber before meeting her eyes, lips quirking a little, "What do you plan to do with that? I won't turn just because you threaten suicide, sweetheart."

His tone was mocking, but there was a tick under his left eye and his fists were clenched at his sides.  
Rey smiled sadly at him, "I know you won't turn. Perhaps I should have killed you on the Supremacy..." her eyes flickered to where Luke still stood, his steady gaze grounding her, "And this isn't a threat... goodbye, Ben."  
Kylo Ren, seemed to finally understand she was serious a second before she activated the lightsaber.

He was too late.  
Rey sent her intention into the force, the exigence of her action making a difference, creating a Balance.

If the Light should fall, so should the Darkness.  
Rey watched as Ben's horrified expression turned to one of confusion and pain. For her the pain was somehow distant, as she took her last breaths, she watched as Ben struggled over to her on his knees, " _What have you done?_ " he asked, his voice choked and ragged.  
"What was necessary," Rey whispered with a small, gentle smile, even now, she couldn't hate him.

Even now.

She raised her hand and with her last strength brought her fingers up to cup his right cheek.  
Ben's eyelids fluttered at her touch, "You can't leave me..."  
"Its okay, we'll go together."  
A strange, pained huffing sound came out of him, " _Finally_."  
Rey realised it was laughter, her fingers slid from his face as her strength abandoned her, but she was aware of his hand gripping hers, as the Force brought them both home, together at last.

'  
'

* * *

 **A/N; So, I had a pint of Baileys... Happy New Year, here have some angst. Sorry for any mistakes, do point them out, I am really quite drunk.**

 **This was brought to you by the songs Sadly Sings Destiny by Blind Guardian and What Have You Done? by Within Temptation feat. Keith Caputo**


End file.
